


Between the fights

by boll11



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro rimane immobile ed è rosso di sangue. Immobile e rosso e Sanji non può far altro che balbettare e girargli intorno e chiedere.<br/>«Non preoccuparti, non è successo niente», gli dice quello in una voce morta.<br/>Ma Sanji sa che invece è successo proprio tutto.<br/>Ad entrambi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parecchie, purtroppo. Ma abbiate pazienza perché:  
> 1\. Non scrivo da troppo tempo e per giunta è un fandom nuovo per me.  
> 2\. Come tutti i nuovi fandom, mi spaventa a morte perché ho il terrore di descrivere personaggi che le fanwriter hanno fatto propri e non voglio che siano cliché. Voglio invece che siano proprio come li vedo io, punto.  
> 3\. Non credo di aver amato una coppia di personaggi così tanto come loro due. Forse addirittura più di Severus e Sirius, ma non posso giurarci.  
> E’ che sono entrambi potenzialmente meravigliosi e scemi e superumani e tristi da morire e grotteschi da stenderti morto come solo i nipponici riescono a fare. E interscambiabili, senza per questo diventare stupidi uke. E non amo solo loro ma la totalità intera della ciurma di Luffy, strampalato, meraviglioso cappello di paglia! <3  
> 4\. Certi insulti di Zoro tradotti in italiano sono improponibili. Brutti da morire. Mi riservo di usare solo quelli che funzionano.  
> 5\. Questa storia non è betata e per quanto io l’abbia controllata, so per certo che con una betatura fatta come si deve sarebbe meglio, ma non ho nessuno di mia conoscenza che si interessa di questo fandom quindi debbo sperare di non aver fatto troppi casini.  
> 6\. Sono certa che nell’idea di Oda, Sanji sia etero in maniera inequivocabile e che lo sia anche Zoro, ciò non toglie che posso immaginarli insieme in un modo o nell’altro e renderli il più verosimili possibile. E’ questo il bello del fandom, no?  
> 7\. Parto anche io da Thriller Bark, perché suvvia!, è un passaggio obbligato per ogni appassionata Zosan (o SanZo – per me pari sono!)  
> 8\. Disclaimer: One Piece non mi appartiene. Però mi ispira un casino. E questo è davvero magico.

**Prologo**   
_  
Il suo è un sogno fumoso e lo sa._

_Proprio come la sua sigaretta che si ostina a tenere tra le labbra anche ora, mentre lo guarda andare incontro alla morte con quello sguardo troppo serio. Sempre troppo serio._

_Il Cuore dei Mari è una leggenda, gliel'hanno detto spesso fin da quando era bambino e sognava banchi strepitosi di pesce di ogni forma e ogni dimensione. Sanji è quasi certo invece che esista davvero, ma è quel quasi che, in questo momento, gli fa stringere il filtro tra i denti masticando un imprecazione._  
 _Zoro ha un sogno tangibile e piuttosto probabile, invece._  
 _Sanji sa che Zoro diventerà il più forte spadaccino del mondo, non ha alcun dubbio, ed il fatto che stia per buttare la sua vita in questo modo gli urta i nervi come non hanno mai fatto i suoi maledetti capelli verdi o la sua aria perennemente annoiata o il fatto assurdo che non sappia distinguere la destra dalla sinistra. O anche che non sappia essere almeno un po' gentile con le ragazze della ciurma e per Sanji è una cosa quanto meno deplorevole._

_Ma Zoro è Zoro e Sanji ha imparato a rispettarlo perché è tenace, leale e ostinato. Perché sa che diventerà anche più forte di Mihawk.  
Mentre il Cuore dei Mari potrebbe essere una chimera, per quanto desiderata e amata con ogni fibra del suo cuore._

  
_Sanji non è un superuomo e a volte ha paura ma sempre delle cose sbagliate._   
_Ora per esempio non ha paura di quel mastodonte, o almeno non è la sua paura principale. Sanji guarda Zoro e si ricorda della prima volta che l'ha visto combattere. Non era una sfida che ancora potesse vincere, come questa, e Sanji lo guardava allora come adesso con una serie di emozioni intense e contrastanti._   
_Ammirazione e ripulsa, forse._   
_«Come si può buttare la propria vita per un ideale?», aveva pensato solo per un attimo quando Sanji sapeva che per i suoi propri ideali sarebbe morto nello stesso modo. Sogni diametralmente opposti, caratteri diametralmente opposti ma la convinzione e la testardaggine erano le stesse e, in un modo contorto, lo aveva sentito affine._   
_Sanji non vuole che Zoro butti la sua vita così._   
_Quante vite può avere uno spadaccino?_   
_Quante possibilità di sopravvivere dopo ogni combattimento in cui si spinge fino al limite estremo?_   
_E che cosa ne sarebbe della ciurma senza di lui?_   
_Sanji pensa ai compagni, al suo capitano e soprattutto alle ragazze - Sanji pensa sempre alle ragazze - e sa che non possono permettersi di perderlo._   
  
_E lui?_   
_Lui cucina. Sa che il suo è un contributo importante, non se lo nasconde. Sa di essere bravo, bravissimo, eccezionale. Sa di esserlo ma sa che in caso di bisogno Nami e Robin potrebbero sostituirlo. Non ai suoi livelli, certo. Nessuno di sua conoscenza è ai suoi livelli a parte il vecchio ma quello è lontano, lontanissimo e appartiene al Baratie. Col tempo potrebbero trovare un altro cuoco. Qualcuno che lo sostituisca, ma quanti spadaccini del livello di Zoro potrebbero trovare?_   
_«Zoro è destinato alla grandezza», pensa amaro storcendo la bocca. E’ una verità che non confesserebbe neanche sotto tortura. Ha un immagine da difendere, lui. Eppure gli è difficile mentire a se stesso._   
_Sanji tira calci formidabili e spesso ha idee geniali, ma ora che c’è anche Frankie forse… e poi Usop è geniale almeno quanto lui._   
_Sanji guarda Zoro e gli si stringe il cuore per troppi motivi tutti insieme._   
_«Non c’è tempo», pensa. «Non c’è più tempo»._   
_«E il tuo sogno è una chimera», si dice stringendo la sigaretta tra i denti._   
  
_Sanji non è un superuomo anche se a volte lo sembra._   
_E ha paura, ma sempre per le cose sbagliate._   
_Ora, per esempio ha paura che possa sembrare uno sciocco sentimentale._   
_Ha paura di quello che Zoro potrebbe pensare di lui._   
_E’ una paura ridicola eppure la sente più forte del terrore di quello che sta per fare._   
_E quindi si riveste di superbia, perché gli sembra il modo più giusto per affrontarla questa paura._   
_E non lo guarda._   
_Pensa solo che gli mancherà, stranamente. Gli mancheranno tutti, soprattutto le ragazze._   
_Ma il pensiero che possa mancargli anche quella testa vuota lo fa sorridere._   
_«Smettila di fare l’eroe, testa di muschio», pensa ancora mentre affronta Orso Bartolomew, lascialo fare a me, stavolta._   
  
_Quando si sveglia la prima cosa che sente sono urla di giubilo._   
_Forse si sveglia proprio a causa di quelle urla. Le urla, il sole sulla pelle e quella paura infame che non si è dileguata._   
_Riesce a distinguere in mezzo a quella cacofonia la voce di Nami – la sentirebbe ovunque, pensa – ma la paura rimane e con la paura una rabbia cieca, devastante._   
_Si scuote e lo cerca e la prima immagine che vede sono le spade di Zoro in terra abbandonate, e quell’immagine accresce il suo terrore in maniera esponenziale._   
_Non gli resta che correre e pregare e sperare che quel coglione sia ancora vivo._   
_Non pensa agli altri, non in quel momento._   
_Li sente ridere e li sente tutti._   
_Tutti tranne Zoro._   
_Non che si senta molto anche quando è con loro ma Sanji ne percepisce comunque la presenza irritante e quel continuo clangore di spade e pesi immani quando si allena o il suo sottile russare._   
_E a volte il suo indolente prenderlo in giro._   
_Ora sente la sua assenza in ogni forma e stranamente anche al centro dello stomaco._   
_Zoro è un compagno e Sanji sente la mancanza della sua risata insieme a quella degli altri, e stride, e il panico gli tormenta il ventre._   
_E poi lo vede e il sollievo che prova lo spaventa, lo rende incerto._   
_Zoro rimane immobile ed è rosso di sangue. Immobile e rosso e Sanji non può far altro che balbettare e girargli intorno e chiedere._   
_«Non preoccuparti, non è successo niente», gli dice quello in una voce morta._   
_Ma Sanji sa che invece è successo proprio tutto._   
_Ad entrambi._   
  


  
**1.**  
  
La canzone di Brook ha il potere di sciogliere tutte le ansie.  
Neanche si accorge di sorridere e sorprendentemente non sorride per le ragazze e quella splendida sirena che gli si è gettata tra le braccia, no.  
Sorride perché esiste e ha ancora il suo sogno da realizzare, almeno per ora.  
Guarda Zoro e lo sorprende a sorridere anch’esso, un sorriso morbido, appena accennato. Non quel ghigno assassino che troppo spesso gli tende le labbra in una linea dritta, immobile, ferina a scoprire le punte dei denti.  
Incongruamente pensa che sia bello e fragile e si sente fragile anch’esso.  
Sono così pochi i momenti come questi in cui ognuno di loro può abbassare le difese e pensare solo a godersi la vita.  
Sanji sorride ancora più apertamente. Il solo pensiero della parola fragile abbinata a Zoro gli sembra un eresia.  
Scuote la testa senza smettere di guardarlo come a scacciare pensieri molesti e improvvisi. E poi lo sguardo di Zoro si posa su di lui e quel sorriso morbido gli si congela sulle labbra. E’ troppo tardi per smettere di fissarlo e Sanji non può permettersi di sembrare imbarazzato quindi continua a fissarlo apertamente trasformando il suo sorriso in un ghigno derisorio. Tra loro è così e non sa perché, solo gli sembra il modo giusto di comportarsi.  
E quello gli si avvicina senza fretta e senza animosità. Si appoggia alla ringhiera e lo guarda a sua volta. Stesso ghigno canzonatorio. E’ come guardarsi in uno specchio.  
La canzone di Brook continua ad andare, tutti partecipano e sorridono.  
Solo loro sono fuori dall’incanto della melodia, oramai.  
Si guardano a lungo e per loro anche solo così è sfidarsi, è combattere.  
Poi improvvisamente Zoro chiede «Perché?» e Sanji potrebbe far finta di non capire, perché in fondo non è che la domanda di Zoro sia specifica. Zoro non è mai generoso con le parole, men che meno con lui. Però Sanji sa cosa ha chiesto, e quello che lo spaventa non è questa strana sintonia che sempre gli capita di avvertire con lo spadaccino testa di muschio, anche se è strana e lo sa. No, quello che lo spaventa è che non basta una sola parola a spiegare e troppe parole sarebbero melodrammatiche. Anche rispondere con un «Perché sì» sarebbe troppo infantile. Ci pensa e non sa cosa rispondere e mentre pensa lo guarda e Zoro aspetta serio e troppo quieto. La sua pazienza è un mistero che Sanji non riesce a comprendere come quasi nulla di lui. E’ che sono tanto diversi. Troppo. Come il giorno e la notte.  
Sanji sa che Zoro vuole una risposta e che quando vuole una cosa di solito la ottiene, e sa che ci sta pensando troppo e che forse sarebbe il caso di dargli una delle sue risposte sarcastiche ma non ci riesce. Non con la melodia di Brook di sottofondo e questa gioia così fragile che è quasi malinconia.  
«Tu hai un sogno», risponde quindi senza distogliere lo sguardo con un sottile tono di rimprovero che non riesce a trattenere. Anche lui vorrebbe riuscire ad essere completamente indifferente, a non lasciare uscire neanche uno straccio di emozione come questo idiota che ha davanti, ma lui non è Zoro.  
«Anche tu», gli risponde quello quieto con la stessa identica inflessione di voce. Bassa e controllata.  
Sanji non riesce a trattenere un moto di fastidio. Alza le spalle e sventola la mano come a scacciare moscerini immaginari sperando che la cosa finisca così, come tutte le loro cose, d’altronde. Incompleta e senza spiegazioni. E smette di guardarlo. Volge lo sguardo di nuovo ai suoi compagni sul ponte.  
«Oi, cuoco», lo richiama Zoro e il tono della sua voce sembra a Sanji un po’ più cupo, ma ancora non torna a guardarlo. Si sente infelice e bistrattato tutto ad un tratto e ha bisogno di fumare. Per questo ritarda l’inevitabile sfilando il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca. Tutto il rituale gli prende solo pochi istanti. Decide di non guardarlo e mentre esala fumo e un sospiro, sceglie di giocare pulito.  
Spera solo che quella testa vuota capisca.  
«Il tuo sogno mi sembrava più reale del mio» gli dice piano, «tutto qui», ma non gli dice che è più forte di lui e quindi di conseguenza più utile. Troppe parole e che sia dannato se gli da questa soddisfazione.  
«Cazzate!» gli risponde Zoro in uno dei suoi improvvisi scoppi d’ira. Non alza troppo la voce, però. Anche lui forse sente l’incanto della musica e non vuole rovinare l’atmosfera con una delle loro solite liti.  
Sanji si volta a guardarlo, i gomiti appoggiati alla ringhiera, la sigaretta tra le dita.  
Lo guarda e si sente come un bambino trovato con le mani nel barattolo della marmellata e questo lo fa infuriare.  
Come si permette quello stupido di farlo sentire in difetto con una sola parola sibilata con furia.  
«Vaffanculo!» risponde col medesimo tono e si sente ridicolo ed inadeguato con la sigaretta puntata in modo accusatorio. Fa un respiro profondo prima di portare la sigaretta tra le labbra ed aspirare, infastidito oltre misura dalla sguardo tranquillo dell’altro.  
«Un sogno è un sogno», risponde quello e Sanji potesse cascare il mondo giura di sentirci una sorta di ruvido calore nella sua voce bassa. «Il mio vale tanto quanto il tuo, cuoco» e poi gli sente tintinnare nella voce quel tono letale che usa contro i suoi nemici. «Non farlo mai più».  
«Non puoi decidere tu delle mie scelte» risponde Sanji irritato sbuffando fumo e fastidio.  
«Stessa cosa, _cuoco_! Tu hai interferito con le mie», ribatte Zoro incrociando le braccia al petto nel tono più calmo che Sanji abbia mai sentito. Sanji non crede ci sia persona più fastidiosa di questa testa d’alga che lo guarda in quel modo. Stringe il filtro tra i denti imprecando e sbotta:  
«Perché sono stupide! Come tutto di te, testa di muschio!»  
«Perché, Sanji?» chiede Zoro e ad un tratto pare stanco. Di lui, di queste stupide discussioni e degli ancor più stupidi epiteti che si scagliano continuamente addosso.  
E’ stanco anche Sanji che si sgonfia a sentire il suo nome invece del solito _Cuoco_ accompagnato da diversi aggettivi tutti offensivi.  
Schiaccia la sigaretta sotto la suola e decide di dargli in pasto un’altra verità. Proprio perché si sente stanco e tutto ad un tratto anche infelice. Brook ha smesso di suonare, lui di fumare e il resto della ciurma di cantare. E Zoro lo guarda e non molla.  
«Sei più utile alla ciurma di me. A conti fatti, per quanto odi dirlo, lo sei.» e lo guarda sfrontato cercando di dissimulare l’inevitabile imbarazzo. Si aspetterebbe il solito ghigno canzonatorio non quella smorfia che sembra disgusto e le sopracciglia corrugate nel tentativo di capire.  
Zoro scuote la testa e lo lascia lì senza una parola.  
Appoggiato alla ringhiera Sanji sente il cuore pompare ad una velocità esagerata.  
  
E’ notte quando si rincontrano di nuovo.  
Sanji ha appena lasciato la cucina pulita e come piace a lui.  
Sanji è stanco ma i pensieri corrono ancora troppo veloci e una sigaretta è quel che gli serve. Anche un bicchiere di vino rosso, corposo, come quello che ha preso sull’ultima isola sarebbe l’ideale, ma si sente troppo stordito.  
Le ferite non si sono ancora rimarginate del tutto e grattano contro le bende che Chopper provvede a cambiargli anche troppo spesso. Quella su Thriller Bark è stata una battaglia che li ha portati tutti oltre il limite e Sanji non crede di riuscire a dimenticarla così in fretta. Chiude gli occhi e soffia via il fumo stancamente a si lascia scivolare contro la parete fino in terra. E’ davvero stanco e nemmeno il lieve ondeggiare della Sunny riesce a conciliargli il sonno.  
Quando riporta la sigaretta alla bocca avverte il fruscio di altra stoffa contro la parete accanto a lui.  
Non apre gli occhi perché sa che è Zoro e si chiede se finirà mai, se quella maledetta testa d’alga riesce a capire cosa può aver provato Sanji nel vederlo ridotto in quel modo.  
Stupidamente si chiede se anche le sue ferite grattino così fastidiose come le sue, sotto le bende e se a volte si svegli anche lui nel sonno col pensiero di sentirsi totalmente inutile, inadeguato, per seguire il sogno del loro strampalato, fantastico capitano.  
«Pensavo avessi più considerazione di te, stupido cuoco pervertito» gli dice interrompendo così i suoi pensieri.  
Sanji rimane in silenzio a fissare la punta della sua sigaretta che si accende di rosso ad un refolo di vento. Sente che comincia ad accendersi anche lui di rosso. Zoro ha il potere di farlo incazzare solo col tono della sua voce. Sa che se lo guardasse non ci sarebbe nulla a trattenerlo dal provare a spaccargli quella fottuta faccia con quel fottuto ghigno canzonatorio. Per questo non lo guarda.  
«Ho molta considerazione di me, testa vuota!» gli sibila invece succhiando dalla sua sigaretta quanto più fumo possibile. Quella si accende e sibila anch’essa nella quiete della notte.  
«Allora hai finalmente ammesso che sono più forte di te» ritorce Zoro.  
E Sanji potrebbe toccare con la mano quell’enorme soddisfazione come una cosa viva e palpitante. Non crede di riuscire più a trattenersi. Stringe tra i denti la cicca e lo scatto con cui si volta a guardarlo gli fa quasi venire le vertigini.  
Il viso di Zoro ha un ghigno, sì, ma non quello che si aspettava da lui. Non è puro divertimento, ma qualcosa che assomiglia alla paura, una paura che si vuole nascondere con la tracotanza. Nessuno di loro è stato abbastanza forte con Orso Bartolomew. Ma Zoro ha resistito. Sanji sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere? E all’improvviso la rabbia svanisce e rimane solo questa tremenda paura e una voglia di piangere che stringe tra i denti.  
«Si», risponde in un soffio e svia lo sguardo perché non riuscirebbe a sostenere quello di Zoro senza scoppiare a piangere come un poppante, per la rabbia di dover ammettere quello che mai avrebbe voluto ammettere. Per la rabbia e anche qualcos’altro. Lui voleva la stima di Zoro. Voleva che Zoro lo riconoscesse come un suo pari.  
Quando si sente afferrare un polso con una presa che sembra una morsa si volta di nuovo pronto a scattare come una molla. «Basta», pensa feroce, «perché non si accontenta di quello che già gli ho dato? Non è abbastanza?»  
Ma quando Sanji lo guarda Zoro ha due occhi enormi e gli tremano le labbra.  
Non capisce se sia rabbia o paura, ma il suo aspetto lo disorienta.  
Sanji rimane inerme, bloccato dalla mano di Zoro e dai suoi occhi scuri.  
E poi dalla sua voce stranamente calma, misurata.  
«Siamo compagni. Una famiglia.» dice e lo guarda e poi sospira e le sopracciglia si distendono e il viso gli si addolcisce, appena un po’ ma a Sanji pare un cambiamento soprannaturale. «In una famiglia tutti sono importanti, tutti sono utili allo stesso modo» gli dice sussurrando appena senza smettere di stringergli il polso in una morsa ferrea, e poi compare il suo solito ghigno, incerto e poco accennato, ma così da Zoro che Sanji si trova a sorridere di riflesso nonostante la paura e la confusione. «Persino tu, cuoco» prosegue poi.  
Quello che accade dopo Sanji lo rivivrà come un sogno in quei due anni infernali che seguiranno alla loro separazione nell’arcipelago di Sabaody. Per quanto ci potrà ragionare sopra in quei due anni di costante fuga, quegli attimi rimarranno sempre un po’ sfocati, irreali ma così giusti, così perfetti che saranno i ricordi che odierà di più.  
L’abbraccio di Zoro, soffocante e intenso, talmente vicino che Sanji si ritrova ad affondare il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e ad aspirare il suo odore, quell’odore che assocerà sempre al idea nostalgica di “casa” e “famiglia” in quei due fottuti anni che in quel momento Sanji non sa nemmeno che verranno. In quel momento Sanji si sente dannatamente fregato, incastrato, confuso e niente gli toglie dalla mente che è questo il posto giusto in cui stare, che l’ha sempre saputo, sempre sospettato, sempre fuggito, perché andiamo!, è Zoro il cavernicolo più irritante dei quattro mari.  
Non sa quanto tempo passa stretto al petto di Zoro, immobile, vinto dal suo odore che è battaglia e paura, adrenalina, sudore e caparbia convinzione. Anche Zoro rimane zitto, ma non è una novità.  
Quello che è strano è che Sanji sa che è il tempo più lungo di quiete che ci sia mai stato tra di loro e che non lo trova per nulla strano, ma confortante, familiare, sicuro.  
E poi Zoro gli bisbiglia: «Non farlo mai più» e per quanto Sanji vorrebbe controbattere a tono, sa che è inutile e che continuerebbero a rincorrersi in cerchio, ognuno con le proprie convinzioni. Si stacca da Zoro a fatica e stringe tra i denti imprecazioni da stendere morto il peggiore dei pirati, ma accenna un sì con la testa che sembra un insulto e prima che possa alzarsi in piedi e divincolarsi dall’incastro di Zoro, quello gli afferra il viso con le mani e rimane fermo a guardarlo con un’espressione così seria e concentrata che Sanji non può che rimanere fermo, immobile quasi a trattenere il respiro perché a Sanji sembra che invece di star zitto a fissarlo, Zoro gli stia facendo uno di quei discorsi di cui non puoi perdere neanche una parola. «Famiglia», gli sussurra solo, dopo un tempo che pare infinito e nonostante quelle poche sillabe a Sanji pare il discorso più sensato dell’universo. Caccia fuori un sospiro e si sente più tranquillo, sicuro. E quando con la punta delle dita Zoro gli scosta la frangia dal viso  a liberarlo per intero, con le mani che sono ancora una morsa sulle sue guance, non accenna neanche al minimo disturbo. Non gli da noia neanche il suo ghigno divertito di chi si è tolto finalmente la curiosità di vedere cosa c’era dietro la cortina dei capelli.  
Sono compagni, una famiglia e chi se ne fotte se il suo sguardo, con quelle cazzo di sopracciglia a ricciolo è un po’ asimmetrico e ora non ricorda neanche perché tenesse così tanto a nasconderlo. Zoro lo guarda senza dire niente ma ancora una volta Sanji capisce quello che il suo sguardo, e il suo ghigno vogliono dire.  
Ma Zoro lo sorprende ancora una volta quando decide di parlare, di sottolineare quello che il suo silenzio gli ha già garantito.  
«Ci saremo sempre l’uno per l’altro. Per la nostra famiglia. Per Luffy. Sapremo sempre cosa serve e cosa fare. Entrambi.» Sanji sente la punta delle dita di Zoro descrivere la curva assurda delle sue sopracciglia e si sorprende ad osservargli la piega amara della bocca, troppo seria quando dovrebbe ridere di lui, come ha sempre fatto, come hanno sempre fatto entrambi l’uno verso l’altro.  
«Dobbiamo diventare più forti, Sanji» esala poi con un sospiro frustrato senza smettere di muovere le dita che si bloccano poi sulle sue tempie e spingono come a voler far entrare nel suo cervello quel pensiero cruciale, fondamentale. «Promettilo», dice con urgenza.  
Sanji non può che annuire. Neanche lui vuole più sentirsi così inerme. Adagia la fronte su quella di Zoro in un contatto che serve a rassicurare.  
Rimangono lì per un po’ ad occhi chiusi nutrendosi entrambi della forza e della determinazione dell’altro, del calore dei loro corpi, di un abbraccio confortante.  
«E in fondo non c’è poi nulla di così strano», pensa Sanji. «Siamo una famiglia».


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

La prima cosa che nota di lui, appena riemerge dal mare è che gli sono cresciuti i capelli e finalmente ha perso quell’aria da principino idiota. Fuma come al solito e anche se è lontano Zoro sa che ha quel cazzo di ghigno divertito a curvargli le labbra.  
Zoro non si stupisce di essere felice di vederlo e non si stupisce di comprendere ora quanto gli è mancato quell’idiota.  
Zoro ha avuto due anni per pensare. Pensare, ragionare, sviscerare le cose non sempre gli riesce facile, ma questo non vuol dire che non lo faccia.  
Continuamente, in realtà.  
È che ha bisogno di tempo perché i pensieri radichino profondamente nel suo cervello e si ancorino con perseveranza e siano chiari, proprio come piace a lui. È lento ad afferrare le cose, lo sa, ed è sempre stato fonte di presa in giro da parte di quel damerino laggiù che lo osserva, ora, mani in tasca.  
Ha il fondato sospetto che il cuoco lo creda un idiota; più che fondato, visto che non fa che ricordarglielo tra un insulto e l’altro.  
Forse è questo che lo fa più incazzare. Più dei nomignoli con cui si diverte a chiamarlo.  
Quando raggiunge Sanji sulla terraferma e lo guarda in viso capisce subito che c’è qualcosa di stonato in lui. Quello che sono riusciti a raggiungere due anni prima è come soffocato, accantonato. Dimenticato. Due anni sono un’eternità di tempo.  
Il primo impulso di Zoro è quello di prenderlo per il collo e mollargli un pugno che gli cancelli quella smorfia beffarda dal viso.  
Invece di assecondare l’istinto stavolta Zoro stringe la mascella con forza prima di uscirsene con un «Oi Cuoco! Ce l’hai fatta ad arrivare!» che è un palese insulto sia nel tono che nelle intenzioni.  
Infatti quello lo guarda con un cipiglio che preannuncia una delle loro solite liti furibonde. Zoro sorride. Non è l’incontro che si aspettava, ma tra loro crede che sarà sempre così. Sul viso di Sanji si leggono tutte le sfumature delle emozioni. Ed è un incanto per uno che le emozioni invece le filtra senza neanche accorgersene.  
Eppure le prova anche lui.  
È che è rimasto solo troppo tempo, tutta una vita pensando che fosse la cosa più sicura da fare. Niente legami, niente complicazioni che potessero sviarlo dal suo obbiettivo.  
Ora sa con certezza che aveva torto.  
I suoi compagni sono la sua vera forza. Il motivo in più per andare avanti, la sua nuova determinazione. Condividono tutti un sogno e non importa quanto diverso sia. Ognuno di loro, per quanto strano possa essere, ha un sogno reale, agognato e per questo degno di essere perseguito. Ed ognuno di loro lotta insieme per i sogni di tutti.  
Zoro sa che Sanji sarà sempre al suo fianco.  
Per quanto entrambi si diano sui nervi, sa che Sanji tiene al suo sogno quanto al proprio. E lo sapeva già prima di Thriller bark.  
Zoro lo guarda senza dar peso ai suoi fantasiosi improperi. Li trova divertenti il più delle volte. Qualche volta toccano un tasto dolente e riescono a farlo scattare come nessun’altro riesce. È per questo che Zoro lo trova interessante. Sanji ha il potere di risvegliare i suoi sentimenti nascosti. Ci riescono un po’ tutti nella ciurma, ma Sanji ci riesce particolarmente bene.  
«Settimo! Sei arrivato settimo…» dice Zoro con una smorfia canzonatoria, braccia incrociate al petto, espressione serafica. L’immagine stessa della tranquillità.  
Il fatto di essere arrivato per primo lì a Sabaody è una cosa che il cuoco proprio non riesce a digerire e questo lo diverte ed è il motivo per cui continua a battere su quel tasto. Vederlo infuriato è impareggiabile e opporre alla sua irritabilità la completa indifferenza è un gioco che gli è sempre piaciuto.  
Zoro si sorprende di quanto sia facile ricadere nella loro solita routine.  
  
«Sembrerebbe che nulla sia cambiato, in questi due anni» pensa mentre camminano tra la folla in cerca dei loro compagni. Non fanno che attaccarsi come ragazzini per ogni cosa ma Zoro osserva il cuoco e il modo che ha di guardarsi in giro e il suo comportamento nei confronti delle donne. Sembra tutto uguale, proprio uguale, ma Zoro sa con assoluta certezza che c’è qualcosa che non va nel cuoco. Una sorta di frenesia disperata che gli fa corrugare la fronte.  
È troppo preso nei suoi pensieri e nelle possibili soluzioni al dilemma che lascia che a guidarlo siano le gambe.  
«Ehi, testa di muschio!» gli urla il cuoco interrompendo un monologo delirante fatto di frasi melense e inchini ai limiti del ridicolo verso una ragazza attonita.  
Zoro lo guarda interrogativo.  
«Dove diavolo stai andando, idiota!» sbraita il cuoco squadrandolo irato.  
«A cercare gli altri» risponde Zoro tranquillo.  
«Quella è la direzione da cui siamo appena arrivati, testa di muschio! Due anni non ti sono serviti proprio a niente, vero?»  
Zoro si irrigidisce.  
Se c’è una cosa che lo fa andare fuori di testa è proprio questa presa in giro.  
Zoro sa di non avere un perfetto senso dell’orientamento e sa che questo è fonte di una continua presa in giro da parte di ogni membro della ciurma. Persino Usopp si arrischia a sfotterlo in situazioni come questa.  
Non sa perché, ma a lui tutte le direzioni sembrano uguali e a nulla sono servite le disperate ricerche mediche dei suoi genitori. Ogni cura, dalla più semplice alla più fantasiosa, è fallita miseramente.  
A Zoro piace pensare che ci sia un disegno cosmico dietro tutto questo. Qualcuno si diverte a confondergli le idee, qualcuno ha deciso che Zoro debba impazzire e così cambia nomi alle strade, sposta palazzi, fontane, case, solo con questo fottuto intento. A Zoro non interessa proprio nulla, comunque. Lui si affida all’istinto e il suo istinto sa sempre dove andare e cosa è giusto fare.  
In ogni modo due anni son serviti anche a rafforzare la sua pazienza, quindi stringe i denti e non risponde se non con un grugnito. Sfoga gli ultimi residui di stizza stringendo tra le dita l’elsa di Wadō Ichimonji. Riesce sempre a calmarlo. È una specie di magia.  
Come sempre la sua calma ha il potere di indispettire l’altro oltre misura. Probabilmente il damerino con la barbetta da capra trova derisori anche i suoi grugniti. Si appoggia al muro e incrocia le braccia al petto ostentando uno sbadiglio da primato e aspetta che l’altro si plachi, in un modo o nell’altro. Non avverte nell’immediato un probabile attacco ma è comunque pronto a parare gli eventuali calci con le sue spade.  
E poi…  
«Oi cuoco, ti sanguina il naso».  
Bastano queste parole per bloccare la furia stizzosa dell'altro. Il tono di Zoro è stato serio, pacato.  
Sanji si incupisce e lo guarda turbato e lievemente imbarazzato prima di passarsi distratto il dorso della mano sul labbro superiore con un gesto brusco, repentino.  
Zoro si incupisce e gli si avvicina a lunghe falcate fissando lo sguardo in quello dell'altro.  
Rimangono a studiarsi infastiditi per quello che pare un tempo eccessivamente lungo ma che in realtà non può essere che qualche secondo, prima che il cuoco lo afferri brusco per un braccio e lo trascini via.   
Non parlano mentre percorrono strade più o meno trafficate tutte uguali, e Sanji sembra che neanche lo guardi ostentando una studiata indifferenza ma Zoro è sicuro che lo stia controllando, pronto a bloccarlo prima che possa perdersi. E un pensiero che lo irrita ma che allo stesso tempo, in qualche modo, lo conforta. Non tutto è cambiato. Certe cose sono rimaste proprio le stesse.  
«Cosa ti è successo, testa d'alga?» chiede Sanji all’improvviso, mentre percorrono una stradina deserta che pare del tutto uguale a quella che hanno appena attraversato solo che quella aveva qualche persona in più. Ragazze, per cui quell'idiota pervertito è andato in estasi tanto da spingere Zoro a prenderlo per il colletto di quella assurda giacca che indossa sempre e con un «Oi, cuoco di merda, sei ridicolo!», riportarlo alla ragione. Zoro gli ha visto sanguinare il naso almeno altre tre volte e si scopre preoccupato e infastidito. Un mix decisamente strano.  
Zoro grugnisce senza rispondere e gli scocca un'occhiata in tralice. Quello invece cammina tranquillo con le mani in tasca e non lo guarda. Il tono che ha usato non sembrava quello di un’imminente presa in giro. Era colloquiale e abbastanza pacato.  
Ad un certo punto, non ottenendo risposta Sanji si ferma, si volta e fissa lo sguardo su di lui, determinato ad avere una risposta.  
La strada è di nuovo trafficata. Ci sono negozi su entrambi i lati e gente che passa loro accanto -anche ragazze giovani e belle- ma il cuoco lo fissa senza distrarsi e Zoro sa, ne è certo, che all’improvviso qualcosa è scattato tra di loro, come due anni prima.  
Qualcosa che ancora non ha un nome preciso ma che Zoro associa vagamente al fatto che sono compagni, una famiglia e che non si sono visti per due anni e in questi due anni qualcosa li ha resi estranei ed è disturbante in una maniera che credeva solo sua. Ora si accorge che anche quell’idiota davanti a lui la sente allo stesso modo.  
È forse il bisogno di ritrovarsi, di confrontarsi, di capire se hanno entrambi onorato quella promessa.   
È il bisogno di sfidarsi consapevoli di essere entrambi allo stesso livello.  
Zoro vuole,  _pretende_  che il cuoco sia giunto al suo stesso livello.  
Si guardano seri e Zoro legge negli occhi dell’altro che quei due anni non sono stati per nulla facili. Proprio per nulla.  
«Cosa è successo a te, cuoco?» chiede ed è come se lo chiedesse a se stesso.  
Quello sospira e socchiude gli occhi e sembra studiarlo, la perenne sigaretta stretta tra i denti.  
Si scuote, gli da di nuovo le spalle e riprende a camminare.  
Zoro rimane fermo per un attimo, incapace di capire cos’è che ha spezzato quel momento in cui erano entrambi  _quasi_  pronti a ricucire quel legame.  
«Se quell’idiota si aspetta di essere totalmente pronto…» mastica tra i denti Zoro prima di seguirlo.  
È che sono entrambi troppo orgogliosi e testardi e fanno fatica a strapparsi di dosso certi atteggiamenti che sono usuali, sicuri e per questo comodi.  
Zoro non ha nessuna intenzione di pungolarlo ancora, di strappargli da quella dannata bocca parole e racconti che il cuoco non vuole dire.  
Non sarà lui, non di nuovo.  
«Codardo», sibila tra i denti. Gli sembra di averle solo sussurrate quelle parole, in realtà Sanji si blocca. Zoro nota la schiena irrigidirsi e i pugni affondare nelle tasche.  
Si blocca a sua volta, pronto a parare qualsiasi eventuale attacco che quelle gambe così letali possono causare.  
Il cuoco invece si gira come al rallentatore. Ha le labbra talmente strette che la sigaretta incastrata tra i denti è piegata all’insù e il fumo gli ombreggia l’unico occhio visibile, ridotto ad una fessura irata.  
«Come fai a combattere con un occhio solo, testa d’alga?» dice con un sibilo irato. «Non dovrò seguirti passo passo per pararti le spalle, vero idiota?»  
«Tu pararmi le spalle, cuoco?» Zoro non può far a meno di ridere e la sua è una risata cattiva, piena di rancore. Davvero quello stronzo pensa che questo fatto possa indebolirlo? Ancora non lo conosce?  
La risata gli si strozza in gola però, quando osserva Sanji più attentamente.  
È realmente preoccupato, come può esserlo una persona di famiglia, come può esserlo un compagno.  
Lo è stato anche lui, all’epoca. Perona non ci ha messo troppo a rimetterlo in sesto. Zoro ha una capacità di rigenerazione che ha dell’incredibile. Nulla che non possa risolvere con qualche ora di sonno, ma l’occhio era ormai perduto. Non si fa parte della ciurma di Luffy se non si riesce a superare ogni difficoltà e se non si ha la determinazione giusta per perseguire i propri sogni.  
Le immagini che il suo unico occhio coglievano erano piatte, senza profondità. Valutare le distanze era diventato uno sforzo titanico e sembrava che non sarebbe più riuscito a dare neanche una semplice stoccata. Ma ha sconfitto quel dannato bestione e poi ha scoperto come superarsi. Zoro non può lasciarsi abbattere da nulla perché è caparbio, lo è sempre stato e Sanji, dannazione, dovrebbe saperlo.  
Non dovrebbe chiedergli come fa a combattere, ma quanto forte è diventato.  
Si erano fatti una promessa e non riesce a mandare giù l’idea che quel dannato cuoco possa anche solo pensare che non sia riuscito a mantenerla.  
È talmente repentino lo scatto con cui gli afferra i polsi che Sanji non fa neanche in tempo a sollevare il piede da terra. Zoro è guidato da ira e delusione. L’adrenalina gli pulsa nelle tempie pronta a scoppiare.  
«Riuscirei a tagliarti in due anche ad occhi chiusi, cuoco di merda!» gli dice, fronte contro fronte gli occhi piantati nei suoi. «Non dubitarne neanche per un secondo!»  
Quello non reagisce. Rimane immobile senza distogliere lo sguardo, le labbra tremanti forse per l’ira, forse per la vergogna. Zoro spera ardentemente che sia vera la seconda opzione.  
La gente per la strada passa loro accanto senza fermarsi, un continuo flusso di persone in movimento. Loro rimangono immobili, fronte contro fronte, col respiro affannato e la voglia assurda di riempirsi di botte e di insulti.  
«Proprio non riusciamo a capirci», pensa Zoro. Eppure gli sembrava che avessero raggiunto un equilibrio, qualcosa di forte e solido e confortante, dannazione!  
«Scusa», sente dire poi e allora si gela.  
Sanji distoglie lo sguardo e si allontana di qualche passo come se l’eccessiva vicinanza fosse all’improvviso troppo complicata da gestire. Zoro gli vede contrarsi i pugni infilati a forza nelle tasche. Poi il cuoco gli volta la schiena e si accende una sigaretta insaccando le spalle.  
«Sono stati due anni di inferno, ma se hanno temprato me, non avrei dovuto neanche dubitare della tua forza», riesce ad aggiungere e Zoro capisce quanto gli costi dire quelle parole dal tono strozzato della sua voce. È difficile per loro farsi anche la più piccola lode.  
  
E poi d’improvviso c’è quel frastuono. Il tipico caos che solo un tipo come Luffy può causare.  
Ogni immobilità si frantuma all’istante. Ogni incertezza, ogni indecisione.  
Ed è solo corsa, adrenalina e lotta.  
Cose che riescono a gestire anche ad occhi chiusi.  
  
***  
  
Sono in mezzo al mare, avvolti dal bozzolo protettivo del rivestimento, diretti all’isola degli uomini pesce quando hanno modo di parlare di nuovo.  
Zoro è sdraiato sul ponte, prossimo al sonno. Ha lo sguardo fisso sulla luce verde cupo delle profondità marine ed è affascinato da quello che vede, per questo lotta contro il sonno ancora per qualche istante.  
È molto tardi e la novità del viaggio sommerso è svanita da un pezzo, complice la fatica e le ultime battaglie.  
Zoro si chiede se ci saranno mai dei momenti in cui riusciranno a far guarire le ferite prima di aggiungerne di nuove, ma già sa che navigare con Luffy non è proprio garanzia di tranquillità ed in fondo a lui sta bene così. Non è fatto per la vita pacifica e sedentaria.  
Quando Sanji spegne le luci della sua cucina e si accascia silenzioso accanto a lui allungandogli una bottiglia di sake Zoro sente che il sonno può aspettare ancora per un po’.  
Almeno per il tempo di un racconto.  
È Sanji stavolta ad iniziare e il suo è un racconto smozzicato e sofferente. Zoro percepisce il timore del giudizio e della presa in giro.  
E sarebbe davvero divertente che proprio un uomo come il cuoco pervertito sia finito in un posto del genere, se non fosse che Zoro avverte in lui reale sofferenza e confusione.  
Quindi lo guarda interrogativo.  
«Sarebbe stato così grave indossare un vestito?» chiede, perché Zoro pensa che non è una gonna che ti rende meno uomo. Lui ha indossato una stupidissima maglietta, in fondo e a parte il primo imbarazzo, l’unica sua preoccupazione era non farsi vedere da qualcuno della ciurma, soprattutto il cuoco, ora che ci pensa.  
«Non c’era nessuno della ciurma sull’isola di Kamabakka», pensa «quindi di cosa diamine si preoccupa?»  
Sanji lo guarda infastidito e confuso prima di tentare a fatica di spiegare:  
«Hanno provato a trasformarmi in qualcosa che non sono. Avrei potuto cedere e lasciare che mi infilassero quel ridicolo vestito rosa, ma non sarei stato io. So cosa vuol dire essere confusi e deboli e per un giorno ho provato a lasciarmi tutto alle spalle e a cedere le armi e ad accettare il mio destino. Ma non ero io. E poi…» si blocca e lo guarda indeciso se continuare o no. Zoro osserva la sigaretta passare nervosa da un lato all’altro della bocca e rimane serio e attento.  
Vorrebbe dirgli che non c’è bisogno di continuare, che ha capito, ma sa che se Sanji non riuscirà a tirare fuori tutto quello che lo tormenta le cose tra loro non potranno funzionare e Zoro non può accettarlo. Hanno capito due anni prima che in un modo o nell’altro loro sono legati da un insieme di cose che non sono né buone né cattive, ma che rendono il loro rapporto unico e speciale.  
«E poi te l’avevo promesso» esala in un fiato sviando lo sguardo. «E l’ho promesso a Luffy» aggiunge veloce, sottolineando il nome del capitano con un cenno deciso del capo.  
Zoro solleva un angolo della bocca in un tentativo di sorriso sprezzante.  
«Cos’è che ti spaventa veramente,  _Sanji_?»  
Lo vede arrendersi in un attimo con un sospiro esacerbato e Zoro scopre il potere elettrizzante di un nome detto in una certa maniera.  
«Per un giorno, un solo maledetto giorno, ho indossato quel vestito» sussurra Sanji stranito tirando fuori a fatica parole che lo fanno star male anche solo a pronunciarle. «Per un giorno sono stato come loro». Zoro lo guarda e il cuoco ha il viso esangue e l’aria malata, come se dovesse vomitare da un momento all’altro. Zoro aspetta senza battere ciglio. Sa che non ha finito.  
«Perché?» si domanda disperato quello. Ed è una domanda a cui ancora non ha dato una risposta. E poi solleva la testa e lo guarda bellicoso, pronto alla rissa. «E cosa mi impedirebbe di ricascarci?» termina con la voce strozzata, i pugni chiusi sollevati e quella cazzo di sigaretta stretta tra i denti.  
All’improvviso Zoro lo trova esilarante e non può trattenere la risata che gli preme nella gola già da un po’. E una volta che comincia non sa come finirla. Il cuoco lo guarda sorpreso, sconcertato. E più quelle cavolo di sopracciglia a ricciolo si inarcano più Zoro ride.  
«Tu?» riesce a tirar fuori tra le risate.«Tu ricascarci? Tu che perdi sangue come una fontana ogni volta che posi i tuoi occhi da pervertito su qualsiasi forma femminile?»  
Zoro ride talmente che deve reggersi lo stomaco con le mani. Per un attimo si immagina il fottuto cuoco in quel cazzo di vestitino rosa con le gambe pelose, i tacchi e la perenne sigaretta tra le labbra e le risate si trasformano in ragli arrochiti. Non si ricorda di aver mai riso così tanto. Quell’immagine è talmente stonata che non riesce a capacitarsene.  
«Tu che rinunci alla tua preziosa giacca da fighetto? Alla cravatta? Ma dove? Non c’è un’oncia di femminilità in te neanche a cercarla attentamente.»  
Zoro spera che quell’ilarità convulsa muoia presto perché comincia a mancargli l’aria e ha lo stomaco talmente contratto che potrebbe vomitare fuori tutto il sake ingerito e questo sarebbe davvero grave.  
Il damerino continua a guardarlo e non gli sembra più così confuso, solo stupito e gli è spuntato quel sorriso tranquillo che usa così poco, troppo poco. Zoro pensa che dovrebbe usarlo di più. Pian piano le risate scemano in un singulto stremato, una coda di lievi singhiozzi sommessi. Zoro si asciuga le lacrime con il dorso di entrambe le mani e sospira.  
«Non ci ricascherai» sussurra poi sfinito e avverte la stanchezza crollargli addosso di colpo, per questo non si rende conto della mano che gli sfiora il profilo del viso su su fino alla cicatrice che gli attraversa l’occhio in due.  
«Come è potuto succedere?» mormora Sanji. Zoro si chiede perché il cuoco parli così a bassa voce e con un tono tanto affranto che gli fa stringere i denti e scostarsi infastidito dal tocco dell’altro.  
«Questione di scelte» dice solo e assottiglia gli occhi, guardingo.  
Sanji lo squadra per un attimo con quel sorriso morbido congelato oramai in una smorfia, prima di abbassare il viso sulla fiamma del suo accendino, la mano a schermare la piega amara della bocca.  
Zoro trattiene il labbro inferiore tra i denti insieme a un paio di orrende imprecazioni – gli dispiace aver fatto morire quel sorriso così - prima di rilassarsi e provare a spiegare.  
Gli parla degli Umandrilli dell’isola Kuraigana, di come ha dovuto affrontare la bestia più forte che usava le stesse tecniche di Hawkeye e di come sia riuscito a sconfiggerlo.  
«A volte per ottenere un risultato bisogna concedere qualcosa» dice tranquillo sollevando incurante le spalle. «Gli ho dato un occhio, ma mi sono preso la sua vita» continua poi con l’accenno di un ghigno a curvargli appena le labbra.  
Sanji scuote la testa e a Zoro sembra che sia troppo addolorato – il cuoco addolorato per lui? È assurdo! – perciò aggiunge secco: «Non si guarda solo con gli occhi, cuoco! Ci sono gli altri sensi e la mia determinazione» e poi sorride. «Sono più forte, _Sanji_. Ho onorato la mia promessa».  
Vede il cuoco annuire un paio di volte prima di alzarsi stancamente strisciando la schiena lungo la parete.  
«Anche io» dice poi.  
«Non avevo dubbi» gli risponde Zoro sollevando il viso a guardarlo e gli sorride tranquillo beandosi dell’effetto che quel sorriso ha sull’altro.  
Con un cenno secco della mano Sanji lo saluta, troppo serio, troppo nervoso.  
«Notte, testa di muschio» gli dice con la voce arrochita forse dal troppo fumare, prima di allontanarsi veloce.  
   
Zoro afferra la bottiglia di liquore alla cieca e la vuota in un sorso. Non ne era rimasto che il fondo. Rimane a guardare la bottiglia vuota con palese disgusto prima di adagiarla in terra accanto a lui e volgere lo sguardo alla torre di guardia.  
Chopper lo saluta con grande agitare di zampe.  
Zoro intuisce che è rimasto a controllare l’intero scambio di battute tra lui e il cuoco e sorride. È da Chopper apparire così sollevato per lo scampato pericolo.  
Non è che lui è quel damerino stiano sempre a litigare, che diavolo!  
Beh, quasi.  
«È divertente litigare col cuoco» pensa Zoro mentre le palpebre gli si fanno pesanti. E poi pensa a quel sorriso tranquillo e al modo che ha di guardarlo quando lo chiama col nome e all’improvviso non gli va di pensare più a nulla.  
Tra le palpebre ormai socchiuse il verde scuro del mare profondo ha guizzi di blu cobalto.  
Un secondo, ed è profondamente addormentato.


End file.
